Verdades
by BrainyBrunette
Summary: La verdad es el objetivo final de la sinceridad y el conocimiento, así que es natural que ambos embarquen juntos el viaje para alcanzarla. Serie de Oneshots. Koumi/Mishirou. VERDAD 4 SUBIDA
1. Verdad 1: Negación

**Notas de Autora**: Holas~ Wow, no publico una historia desde hace... ¿3 años? Wow, mucho tiempo, en fin, aqui les presento una serie de drabbles one-shots, llamados 'Verdad'. Advierto que la pareja será **Koumi** [KoushiroxMimi] con mínima y poco probable aparición de otras parejas. Algunos de estos drabbles serán románticos, otros algo depresivos, otros cursis... en fin, habrá para todos los gustos. Trataré de subir un nuevo capítulo semanalmente. En fin... termina mi nota, espero disfruten la primera verdad

**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de Digimon, por lo tanto tampoco soy dueña de Koushiro Izumi ni de Mimi Tachikawa. Sin embargo, si soy dueña de la trama y de las 'verdades' añadidas al final, así que esas si están sujetas a mis derechos de autor.

**Verdades**

**1. Negación **

A pesar de lo que dijesen sus amigas, a pesar de lo que cualquiera afirmase, Mimi no estaba enamorada de Koushiro.

Aquellos que defendían ese argumento no comprendían que ella simplemente sentía amistad hacia el, como si un imán emocional los hiciese inseparables. Se podría decir, entonces, que un cariño sincero los vinculó a ambos desde que se vieron forzados a convivir juntos en su niñez. Pero no amor.

Ella jamás lo miraba fijamente, por lo cual nunca detallaba como, cuando se concentraba, alzaba las cejas levemente, en señal de análisis profundo. Al no observarlo, de ningún modo pensó que ese gesto lo hacía ver realmente adorable

Evidentemente, nunca observaba fijamente sus ojos, por lo cual jamás llego a intrigarse por la profundidad de esas orbes oscuras.

Definitivamente, jamás desvió la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios, mientras se dedicaba a explicar en términos mayores a su estatura, cuestiones que ella realmente no tenía interés en entender, por lo cual jamás imaginó como encajarían esos labios con los suyos.

Mimi Tachikawa de ninguna manera se ruborizaba cuando el dejaba entrever una sonrisa al momento en que cualquiera de sus ingeniosos planes lograba ser llevado a la práctica sin fallos, y por ello nunca deseó poder recompensarle su inteligencia con un beso apasionado que lo silenciase por un buen minuto.

Todas estas ridículas ideas no le han pasado, no le pasan, y definitivamente nunca le pasarán por la mente a Mimi.

La negación es sumamente hermosa, es una lástima que dure tan poco.

* * *

**Verdad # 1**: La negación es el reconocimiento interno de aquello que rehúsas admitirle al mundo.

* * *

Notas de Autora: ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? Den sus opiniones, son lo que me nutre como escritora. Aprecio mucho su lectura :D


	2. Verdad 2: Lógica

**Notas de Autora: **Yay! Segundo drabble :3 Muchas gracias a Park Ji San, Chizuma y ZoeXiaoyu por sus reviews. Ando super feliz porque leí la transcripción del 2do Drama CD de Digimon, (El de la carta de amor de Kou-kun)… prácticamente grita 'Koumi es oficial' xD. En fin, segundo drabble… está algo cursi, pero me gusta como quedó. **IMPORTANTE**: Los drabbles pueden o no estar vinculados entre si; en lineas generales, no lo estarán a menos que especifique lo contrario

**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de Digimon, por lo tanto tampoco soy dueña de Koushiro Izumi ni de Mimi Tachikawa. Sin embargo, si soy dueña de la trama y de las 'verdades' añadidas al final, así que esas si están sujetas a mis derechos de autor.

**Verdades**

**2. Lógica.**

Koushiro era un genio, de eso no cabía duda.

Sin embargo, en lo referente a las emociones, es aún un novato, intentando buscarle la lógica a todo.

Por ello, cuando descubrió que tenía sentimientos más profundos que amistad hacia Mimi, lo primero que encontró en su análisis fue la falta de lógica de esa vinculación emocional.

Ella es energética, y sonriente al borde de la hiperactividad; él es siempre serio y nunca le falta el toque cínico.

Ella necesita constantemente de atención y elogios para sentirse querida; él simplemente prefiere pasar una tarde solo en su ordenador.

Ella tiene la tendencia de exagerar todas sus emociones; él siempre se mantiene en estoica calma.

Ella es una mariposa social, trata con todos y todos le quieren; él es prácticamente un excluido por voluntad propia, las masas lo marean y la socialización no es su fuerte.

Ella disfruta de las cosas simples y sencillas de la vida; él adora investigar y profundizar en cada detalle recóndito del mundo.

Y a pesar de que tienen ciertas semejanzas que los vinculan, todas esas diferencias los marcan; y la lógica dice que la convivencia diaria sería una actividad casi imposible.

Sin embargo, al observarla a ella, acercándose con paso lento pero grácil, y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, llegando hacia él para guindarse de su brazo, Koushiro alcanzó la conclusión a su pequeña investigación científica.

El amor no tiene lógica, así que no vale la pena buscarla.

Dándole un beso a la ruborizada mejilla de su novia, decidió por primera vez dejar de analizar, y solo dejarse llevar.

Esa es la ilógica lógica del amor.

* * *

**Verdad #2**: La lógica intenta explicarle a la mente lo que el corazón ya conoce.

* * *


	3. Verdad 3: Destino

**Notas de Autora:** Ahora viene el tercero... Lamento el retraso… ¡demasiados exámenes! Ahora se que siente el pobre Jyou -sempai… en fin, no los distraigo más. Repito, si tienen alguna duda, o no logran comprender el concepto del drabble, comuníquenmelo y les explicaré a la brevedad ;3

**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de Digimon, por lo tanto tampoco soy dueña de Koushiro Izumi ni de Mimi Tachikawa. Sin embargo, si soy dueña de la trama y de las 'verdades' añadidas al final, así que esas si están sujetas a mis derechos de autor.

* * *

**Verdades**

**3. Destino**

Llevaba dos horas en el aeropuerto.

Dos segundos frente a ella.

Y dos metros los separaban.

Era impresionante como en ese tiempo tan breve habían transitado por su mente mil y un imágenes y memorias, además de preguntas que moría por gritar al aire.

Sora le pidió que pasase al aeropuerto a recoger a su tía, ya que ella no podía, por una supuesta salida al parque de diversiones con Taichi y Yamato.

Koushiro, siendo el joven analítico que era, no pudo evitar ver las extrañezas en la situación. Justo una semana después de que le comentó a Sora acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Mimi, esta última aparece en el aeropuerto, justo el mismo día en el que él debía buscar a un familiar de la portadora del amor ¿Coincidencia, o un plan bien tramado de la pelinaranja?

Koushiro estaba seguro de que la sorpresa se reflejaba en su rostro. Mirando fijamente a la ojimiel frente suyo, notó como la misma no se veía sorprendida de verlo; sus facciones denotaban alegría y… ¿Sus mejillas están más rojas de lo normal? Lo lógico era que se encontrase tan sorprendida como él, después de todo ella no tenía forma de saber que ambos se iban a reunir en el aeropuerto, ¿O si?

Nuevamente, por algun motivo, una imagen de Sora con alas y flechas de cupido apareció en su mente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese buscar explicaciones a sus dudas, la muchacha interrumpió con un grito agudo "¡Kou-kun!" -Mimi, con ojos brillantes de alegría, se lanzó encima de Koushiro en un intento de abrazarlo, colocando ambas manos alrededor de su cuello. Sin embargo, la sorpresa del pelirrojo fue tal, que su reacción fue tardía, y terminó tumbado en el suelo, con la chica encima suyo, aún firmemente abrazada a él, y con una sonrisa imperturbable.

"Valla…" –articuló el chico- "Yo…Hola Mimi-san" –Koushiro desvió el rostro, incapaz de verla frente a frente. Estaba ruborizado y feliz, aunque confundido y nervioso. ¿Qué harías si sorpresivamente volvieses a ver a una amiga que amas en secreto? ¿Por qué reencontrarse ambos, si él bien sabía que no llegarían a nada más que amistad?- "Tu… ehm… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué?"

-Un beso de Mimi en sus labios le respondió quietamente la pregunta-

"El destino trabaja de formas graciosas ¿No es así, Kou-kun?"

* * *

**Verdad 3**: El destino es simplemente una forma de denominar a la fortaleza del espíritu y al valor de la perseverancia en la búsqueda de la felicidad

* * *


	4. Verdad 4: Palabras

**Notas de Autora:** Vida de Universitaria... ¿Cual vida? Bueno, justo un mensaje de la adorable lectora de este fic **ZoeXiaoyu** llegó cuando finalizo semestre, y me motivó a continuar esta historia... ¡Muchas gracias! Te dedico este capítulo por ayudarme a salir del abismo de no updatear~

**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de Digimon, por lo tanto tampoco soy dueña de Koushiro Izumi ni de Mimi Tachikawa. Sin embargo, si soy dueña de la trama y de las 'verdades' añadidas al final, así que esas si están sujetas a mis derechos de autor.

* * *

**Verdades**

**4. Palabras**

Su semblante nervioso era fácilmente distinguible gracias a la pequeña gota de sudor que se rehusaba a deslizarse de su sien izquierda, así como la divertida manía que tenía de mover ambos pulgares mientras dejaba sus manos a ambos extremos de su cuerpo, brazos excepcionalmente rígidos "Mimí… Verás… Desde hace más de 5 años yo…" cerrando los ojos fuertemente, Koushiro soltó un suspiro, liberando el aire que no sabía, aún contenía. "No, está mal"

Tentomon le observaba fijamente, sentado en la cama del pelirrojo, y si bien Koushiro no podía leer alguna expresión facial, sabía perfectamente que su compañero le recriminaba su actitud "¡Ibas bien! La idea es terminar de decir la frase… ¡Mimi jamás sabrá que quieres decir si no lo dices completo!"

El portador del conocimiento liberó el segundo suspiro en menos de 20 segundos; su frustración comenzaba a exasperarle, y el calor que sus propios nervios le producían no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a aplacar su ansiedad "Lo sé, pero no es sencillo… tú intenta decirle algo por el estilo a una chica cuando sabes que tienes las estadísticas en tu contra"

"Hmmm… sabes que no puedo hacer eso, el romance no es algo exactamente común entre los digimons"

Koushiro casi tuerce los ojos ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo "Sabes a que me refiero"

"Si, pero también sé que no tienes las estadísticas en tu contra. ¡Vamos! Deja de creerte eso que dice la televisión sobre los estereotipos y cosas así, sabes que Mimi jamás te trataría de esa forma si le dijeses la verdad" El digimon insecto siguió con sus grandes ojos al Izumi, mientras este caminaba hacia su propia cama y se sentaba a su lado.

"Eso no quiere decir que ella corresponda al sentimiento" la voz de Koushiro ya comenzaba a perder su usual toque profesional y comenzaba a sucumbir en el abismo de la emoción "No quiero hacer el ridículo…"

"No lo harás, además, nunca sabrás si no intentas decírselo; dudo que se dé cuenta por sí misma" Tentomon completó su frase motivacional de una forma no muy sutil, ya que Koushiro inmediatamente le frunció el ceño, evidentemente no muy alegre con la insinuación –bastante acertada- sobre el carácter despistado de la chica.

La charla entre ambos es interrumpida cuando la Sra. Izumi abre la puerta de la habitación, asomando solo su cabeza dentro de la misma "Amor, tienes visita"

Una ceja alzada fue el único gesto facial que se alteró "¿Visita? ¿Quién?"

La señora no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña sonrisa, que recordaba a la de una colegiala enamorada "Tu amiga Mimi"

Increíble lo rápido que Koushiro sintió el nudo en su garganta cuando escuchó el nombre de la castaña "Uhm… voy en un segundo"

La sonriente señora afirmó con el rostro una sola vez, y procedió a retirarse nuevamente hacia la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¡Ve ahora, es tu oportunidad!" Animó el digimon insecto, y por un segundo Koushiro se preguntó si el valor de Taichi podría contagiarse de alguna manera.

"Desearía haber tenido más tiempo…" Murmuró para sí con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, y con un gesto de mano se despidió de su Digimon, a la vez que caminó –con la lentitud de quien se dirige hacia una silla eléctrica- en dirección a la sala.

Rosa. Castaña. Sonrisa.

Definitivamente era Mimi quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto a su madre, degustando una galleta probablemente ofrecida por la señora "Koushiro, ¡Finalmente apareces! Creí que te estabas arreglando por un momento" Bromeó con un guiño de ojo, mientras que el pelirrojo sintió un calor en sus mejillas, mismo que indicaba al menos un pequeño rubor.

"Ah, no… solo… terminaba algo en mi ordenador" Respondió con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, pero aún así su nerviosismo era perceptible

"Bueno Sra. Izumi" Mimí se levantó de forma brusca del sofá, antes de dirigirle una sonrisa enorme y cálida –típicas de ella- a la susodicha "Las galletas están deliciosas, pero tengo que irme ahora, y espero que no le moleste que rapte a su hijo" Comentó inmediatamente, a la vez que se dirigía hacia Koushiro, tomándole del brazo y cruzándolo con el suyo.

"Para nada cariño, diviértanse ambos" Replicó sonriente la señora, que apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirles antes de que Mimi se llevase a Koushiro a la salida

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó cauteloso Koushiro, mientras se dejaba guiar por Mimi en los pasillos de su edificio.

La chica castaña comienza a disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos, hasta que se encuentra simplemente caminando lado a lado con Koushiro, su delicada mano aún sujetando a la de su acompañante "A donde queramos ¿Te parece el cine?"

Por 10 segundos, el majestuoso cerebro del portador del conocimiento, se quedó sin respuesta alguna "Uhm… ¿Qué?"

"¡Es una cita, tonto!" La pureza le saca la lengua en forma burlona, y el solo puede ruborizarse un poco más "Lo importante es que estemos los dos, no a donde vallamos" Completó la frase con un beso en la mejilla del ojinegro, acción que terminó de desarticular todo intento de lógica por parte del muchacho

¿Cómo es que ella lograba hacer en segundos lo que a él le tomaba horas de fallido ensayo?

* * *

**Verdad 4: Las palabras premeditadas son axiomas vacíos en comparación con la impulsividad del lenguaje del corazón**


End file.
